Captain Saladin
Captain Saladin is the leader of the Guard Dogs serving as protection for the Castle of the Crown. He is fiercely loyal to the Crown of the Land of the Green Isles, and his Guard Dogs are fiercely loyal to him. He is known for his iron will, but gentle charismatic tone as well as his incredible skill with a sword. After the deaths of Caliphim and Allaria, Saladin swore his fealty to the apparent ruler of the Isle of the Crown -- Abdul Alhazred. When Alexander arrived on the Isle of the Crown, Saladin brought him before the vizier for an audience. Afterwards, he ordered his guards not to allow the Prince of Daventry into the castle again, as per Alhazred's wishes. Just before the wedding between Cassima and Alhazred, Alexander confronted Saladin with a letter between Shadrack and the vizier. Suspicious, Saladin brought Alexander in to the wedding ceremony to show him that Cassima truly wanted to marry Alhazred. It was then that Allaria and Caliphim, restored to life, burst into the throne room and revealed that Cassima was in fact the genie Shamir Shamazle. Saladin, outraged, faced off against the genie until Shamir was summoned to Alhazred's side. Cassima and Alexander asked Saladin to perform their wedding ceremony, which he gladly did. Non-Canon The Short Path This is the shorter path that is able to be taken in ''King's Quest VI: Heir Today Gone Tomorrow, while it is not considered canon it is included in the game.'' Just before the wedding between Cassima and Alhazred, Alexander confronted Saladin with a letter between Shadrack and the vizier. Suspicious, Saladin brought Alexander into the wedding ceremony to show him that Cassima truly wanted to marry Alhazred. Alexander used the Mirror of Truth to reveal that Cassima was in fact the genie Shamir Shamazle. Outraged, Saladin commanded the guard dogs to help him apprehend Alhazred, only to find themselves fighting the magical powers of the genie while Alahzred fled up the tower. The Silver Lining A statue exists in the Castle of the Crown of an ancestor of Saladin's who, according to legend, was such a great guard that it became traditional for Guard Dogs to be the guards of the Crown. Rosella and Edgar asked Saladin to officiate their wedding as well, which he agreed to do. When the cloaked man interrupted the wedding, Saladin attempted to attack him though he was not quick enough. Saladin remained in the Castle of the Crown to protect Graham's family while the King of Daventry sought a cure for the twins. It was because of this that Saladin became immediately aware of Valanice's condition. The guard captain alerted the king to the situation just in the nick of time. Non-Canon Images Captain Saladin by seiyaogawara (DeviantArt) Real World Captain Saladin is a character from King's Quest VI: Heir Today Gone Tomorrow. He also appears in the unofficial sequel ''The Silver Lining by Phoenix Online Studios.'' External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia Category:King's Quest Characters Category:KQ6 Characters Category:Inhabitants of the Isle of the Crown Category:Isle of the Crown Members Category:KQ Guard Characters Category:KQ Guard Dog Characters